User talk:LegoAlchemist
Please see my poll. Aww... ... Archive Image 非常好 Hiya IRC I'm... NEVER!!! Hey Lonely? I have no idea where you got lonely from. but, anyway, what's up? Hi. Hey, Lego. How are you? Oh, I can use talk bubbles if you want. Aside from that, I'm not doing much, really. The party I'm at is really boring, so I'm stuck in a room with my friend, her playing Drawn to Life and me using my laptop. Earn some money? What was the money for? ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Hey! Hey, me and SER agreed that we should consider making Kingdom_zachdawg an administrator on our wiki. Please respond ASAP. Thanks, ZTG Hello! KH Manga Wiki Sorry about that, this should work: click. Once there, click on Kingdom Hearts: Manga under the KH Miscellaneous. There you'll find links to all volumes in the KH Manga series.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hello. Hi! Hey Lego! Do you mind helping me out on our wiki? I have left you several messages, but you must not have gotten them. I am sorry for any hassel. Thanks! Okay! Well, still. Please help me whenever you get a chance. It is on your talkpage on out wiki. Have a good night! Bye! Rich Text Editor Hey, I am pretty sure that the rich text editor has turned itself on. I don't know how to get it off, but everytime I go to edit my sig., it pops up as random % 27 @ # if etc. If you could help, that would be great. Our channel please. Friends? Sorry I haven't talked to you, Lego Hi :) userbox Re:Welcome back! Dissidia: KH Theme Poll On your theme poll, I think your theme should be Terra's theme. It's just so epic, if you're into that kinda stuff. But if you wanna stay soft, then you should keep Ventus's theme, or change back to Roxas's theme. But hey, that's all just my opinion. --The Yoshiman 97 17:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have to agree. Terra would be a good choice. But if you don't like it, stay with Ven or change into Lea.—WingBlade Forgive my stupidity there *puts face in palm* :(. Whenever I think of 'theme', I think of music, since, well you know what I meant. Sorry 'bout that. Well, on themes, I think you should keep it on Ventus, but it's really your choice overall. I like Ventus since he was one of the originals, and he's still a kid sort of, but you can switch to Terra if you want since he's basically more 'grown-up'. Or Axel, since he was a cool smarta** Nobody, who was different from those other gray Organization XIII members. But hey, those are my picks. Pick the one closest to you personality, or pick the one YOU like best. And no, you don't have to make me a Yoshi talk bubble. Since I don't know the code and don't wanna give you the trouble, it's all right. I'm good with typing. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ...I'd honestly take Cloud over Ventus anyday. The Yoshiman 97 23:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I like Ventus and all (and I haven't even played as him), but Cloud is just more enigmatic, and his backstory and motivations are just really over the top. The Yoshiman 97 00:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The Fanon Umm. Can you help on our wiki? Hey, LA, can you help me on our wiki? If so, join our IRC channel. Thanks! Image Request! Dissidia KH Your Developer Icon has been deleted by someone. Please find another. —Nihil Perdere Posset Qui Nihil Est 04:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi LA! How are you? Where've you been? --No.i 04:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) BBS Keyblades You'll notice the Ultimania has three versions of each Keyblade, each a different length; the longest is Terra's, the shortest is Ventus's, and the remaining middle-sized one is Aqua's. You need to specify whose version of the Keyblade it is when you are uploading these Keyblades' images, since we want all three. Thanks! -- 00:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :That image will not suffice. It contains unofficial titles that you had to add, and we frown upon that because it adds something unofficial to the image. I think it would be best if each Keyblade's three forms were uploaded seperately, then categorized into three categories which refect who wields that varient of the Keyblade. Then, they can be distributed over three seperate tabs in the infobox, which has not yet been created, for "Terra", "Aqua", and "Ventus". Thanks! -- 04:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Terranort Talk Bubble Dissidia quote ideas Hey,since your working on the Disidia Kingdom Hearts quotes and lines,want me to help you will some of the lines? Naruto195 17:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Friends? :) Thanks for that tutorial! Oops! No thank you. My apologies my apologies for the vandalization, but he was being a jackass. regardless thank you for your kindness ecspecially after rudness EternalNothingnessXIII gave me. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 21:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous? *end detective rant* Challenge Happy Birthday!